Blood Bath
] Welcome to the Blood Bath & Beyond(BBB) Wikia! Welcome to the Blood Bath & Beyond Wikia The community-made BBB(Blood Bath & Beyond) Wikia, created by HarryZoeiroGamer(normally referred to as "Hairy") and supported by the main devs of the game; Solancify(normally referred to as "Sol") and Mohammed1336(normally referred to as "Mo") (You can also learn more about them by clicking this link!) and a lot of the community such as SayoriTheIcePhoenix(normally referred to as "Sayori" or his discord name "Jahnobe" and ReadPopz (Wiki name is ReadPop) About Blood Bath & Beyond BBB(Blood Bath & Beyond) is the ground and game that hosts the group's games like Raid Boss Simulator, ExPVP, and Sector Sprint. RBS (referred to as Raid Boss Simulator) is a never ending boss fighting game where players can choose between various classes and fight against random bosses. The game is discontinued, having four completed bosses and a fair amount of classes. When you start the game, it will automatically choose the last class and skin you were using before. You can change it by pressing the M key, and choosing a different class. When a boss is killed, a new round will start. The higher the round, the more Bath Bombs you earn(+3 BB per round won). The boss' AI also becomes a little bit better at the later rounds. When you lose, the game rewards you with cash as well; so long as you aren't dying round one . RBS was designed, created, and scripted by Solancify(normally referred as "Sol") which is the owner of the game and with the help of his friend, mohammed1336(normally referred as "Mo") to build the defaults, bosses and help out with skins pretty much making him the co-owner. ExPVP '''is a never-ending fighting game where players choose weapon classes and make their own abilities to use to fight NPCs or other players. Progression involves gaining experience (also known as EXP) from boxes that spawn randomly from the sky or from random geysers. This game is also still in development with plans on adding many new weapon classes, abilities, maps and special areas like the dungeon. When you start off the game you will see two options to choose from, "Start" and "Weapons". Click weapons, then you can go through the weapons and select the one you most appeal to. After getting the hang of playing the game, it's recommended you start making your own abilities by going into Weapon -> Skills -> Create and also change your stats by going Weapon -> Stats. ExPVP isn't only PVP. It also has events such as Zombie Apocalypse where the players can no longer fight but instead fight zombies which are very strong and provide lots of EXP. '''SS (known as Sector Sprint) is a platformer game which hosts a number of different things to do. This game is no longer being code updated but instead is getting maps added such as community maps and maps made by the builders. Time Trials are time-based maps that you complete to get the highest time. Getting high times appears on the leaderboard. Infinite Run is a randomly generated map made up of random pieces that can range from different difficulties. 'RBD '(referred to as Raid Boss Destiny) is a never ending boss fighting game where players can choose between various classes and fight against random bosses. This game is in development, having 5 bosses and a fair amount of classes with many updates planned. This game is the sequel to Raid Boss Simulator. Latest activity Category:Browse